Crescendo Melody
Crescendo Melody 'is a female unicorn pony and Serene Flower's older sister. She is also the messenger and adviser for Queen Harmonia. Description Crescendo Melody lives in the Ixhelca Empire with her sister, Serene Flower. She was chosen to be the adviser and messenger to Queen Harmonia, while Serene is the playmate of Princess Lily. Despite living in Ixhelca, she is not an Ixhelcan Pony along with her sister and is the best friend of Misty Morning, the captain of the Ixhelcan royal guard. While being an adviser and a messenger, she is also the Guardian of the Unicharm. It may look like she's over protective of her sister, but she is also guarding the Unicharm which her sister is wearing. During the invasion, she and Serene was away because of an important mission. Crescendo is taller than regular unicorn ponies. History Background Crescendo Melody was born in Canterlot and has shown to be a musical prodigy. She and her younger sister eventually moved to the hidden Ixhelca Empire, as they came from a long line of Unicharm Guardians, tasked with protecting the Unicharm, which was passed down to her at a young age while Serene was just a filly. Melody grew up to be a part of the Royal Ixhelcan court, and serves as the adviser and messenger to the queen of the empire. 'Protecting the Unicharm Before the Ixhelca Empire was taken over by Lord Anders, Queen Harmonia entrusted Crescendo and her sister with the Unicharm, and sent them away to protect it. Crescendo and Serene then went into hiding at the Crystal Mountains until the time was right. 'Meeting the Mane Six' Some time later, Crescendo and Serene was found by the newly crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle along with her friends. After hearing about the situation, Crescendo and Serene agreed to give her the Unicharm, explaining that they have been waiting for somepony like them to use it. Crescendo then wished the Mane Six good luck, while telling Twilight to greet her friend Misty from her. 'Aftermath' After the Ixhelca Empire was saved, Crescendo and her sister returned to the empire, were she was happily reunited with her best friend Misty, and quickly resumed her position as the messenger and adviser of Queen Harmonia. Later, Crescendo and her sister Serene attended the ceremony at the empire, honoring Misty and the six ponies for defeating Lord Anders. Appearence Melody has a rare gene mutation which makes her taller than regular ponies. Her coat is colored light cornflower bluish gray. Her mane is colored pale, light grayish rose with very light magenta tips and is tied into a messy bun. Her hair is decorated with a white-colored flower hairclip which is revealed to be a communicator. She also have Rarity's eye design with grayish brown coloured eyes. Her cutie mark represents her talent of making the most beautiful of melodies. Personality Melody is a kind and loving big sister. She can be quite strict since she's a member of the Royal Court of Ixhelca. She also really loves cute things. In their house in Ixhelca, she has lots and lots of cute pets such as rabbits, pigs, hamsters, and a lot of other animals. Trivia *Her cutie mark is xXMaishaXx's fanmade cutie mark for Sweetie Belle, which can be found here. Category:Mare Category:Female Category:Unicorn Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Unicorn Pony Category:Pony